Inocencia corrompida
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Masamune vota del equipo a Tachibana, ocasionando que ella se vaya a norte-america. las cosas empeoran cuando Midori se pone en contacto con ella, esperando poder corromper su inocencia y justicia que tanto desea.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado dos largos meses desde que Tachibana fue expulsada de Toy-Gun-Gun.

Dos meses donde trato, rogo he imploro a Masamune para que la dejase en entrar, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma. Una negativa que ella no aceptaba.

Por primera vez en su vida experimento el dolor de una traición y en su inocente mundo creía que la culpa era suya.

Aquel día su bondad, su justicia desaparecieron en un abismo agonía. Sus ojos-verdes llenos de vida se transformado en frialdad pura.

Ni Kanae su mejor amiga no podía hacerla sonreír. La oscuridad poco a poco se apoderaba de ella.

Los Survival-Games eran cosa del paso y Tachibana lo sabía. Ella no volvería a jugarlos más. No sin su equipo. Pero como iban las cosas jamás volvería a Toy-Gun-Gun.

Ese día Masamune-Matsuoka destruyo la bondad de su corazón.

Ese día Tachibana-Hotaru perdió su luz.

Ahora solo le quedaba olvidar su pasado y empezar nuevamente, se iría a Norte-América con sus padres para olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Con cuidado salió de su departamento llevando su maleta. Y en su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa donde estaba lo que una vez fue lo más preciado para ella. Sin cuidado alguno lo tiro en el suelo. Dejando ver un arma de corto alcance junto a un uniforme negro y naranja.

No le dio importancia a la punzada en su cuerpo al haber hecho eso.

Pero el destino estaba empeñado en interponerse en su camino.

 **-¡Tachibana-San!.** -Escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Se sorprendió al ver al integrante de Hoshishiro, Fujimoto-Takatora.

 **-Fujimoto-San.-** Hizo una reverencia al tenerlo frente a frente.

 **-¡Tu equipo de juegos, Tachibana-San!, ¿Por qué lo tiras?.** -Pregunto aquel hombre mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

 **-A lo siento, olvide que la basura solo se debe depositar en el basurero, disculpe las molestias.** -Contesto indiferente.

Con aquellas palabras dejo congelado a Fujimoto.

 **-¡Exijo una respuesta!.-** Grito a todo pulmón.

 **-¿PERDOOON?.** -Rebatió la niña, molesta ante la impertinencia de aquel doctor.

 **-¡Ningún jugador del TGC tiene el derecho de votar su uniforme y mucho menos su arma!** -Fujimoto perdió su habitual calma.

 **-Ya le dije que es basura Fujimoto-San, sin tanto lo quiere se lo regalo.**

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Fujimoto. De forma agresiva le arranco la maleta y ahí metió las cosas, para luego levantar a Tachibana en su hombro y llevársela a su casa. En todo el trayecto patadas y puñetazos fueron recibidos por el gigante.

Una vez dentro del departamento la soltó, para luego ser atacado por la niña.

 **-¡Tachibana-San, cálmese por favor!** -le suplico, mientras lograba sujetarla y abrazarla de manera protectora.

La calidez del peli-Gris inundo el corazón de Hotaru, logrando desmoronar el muro en su corazón.

 **-Yo no quería dejar los Survival-Games, se lo juro.-** Dijo en voz baja mientras sus lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban rojas debido a la vergüenza de verse expuesta.

 **-¿Eh?, ¿A qué se refiere Tachibana-San?-** Pregunto el mayor, mientras se sentaba en el suelo con la niña en sus brazos.

En medio de su llanto le conto a la verdad, dejando ver claramente su dolor, rabia y decepción que Masamune le había causado.

Fujimoto no lo creía, pero al ver el estado de esa niña sabía que era cierto.

Sintió mucho dolor al no poder ayudarla, Tachibana era una digna oponente que el respetaba y apreciaba, nadie ni siquiera Haruki o Haruka le llegaban a los talones. Tachibana-Hotaru era especial. Incluso el propio Midori lo reconocía.

- **¿Mi vu..uelo va salir pron..to Fujimoto-San, po..podría soltarme…e?.** -Pregunto la pequeña de ojos verdes, hipando y temblando como una hoja. Las manos del rey de asalto solo la abrazaron con más fuerza.

 **-Yo te llevo.** -Contesto sin más. **-Tu uniforme y arma las guardare, hasta el día que decidas regresar, aunque me digas que no volverás, sé que lo harás. Amas los Survival-Game y no puedes negarlo**.-Dicho esto, el cumplió su palabra guardo aquel equipo. Minutos después salieron de ahí, tachibana aun sollozaba un poco, pero poco a poco empezó a calmarse al sentir que Takatora tomaba su mano y le transmitía sus fuerzas. Tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto y ahí se despidieron con una educada reverencia.

 **-Fujimoto-San, mis más sinceras disculpas por como reaccione con usted, espero pueda perdonarme**.-Agacho su cabeza en señal de perdón.

 **-No te preocupes Tachibana-San, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.**

- **Es verdad, Fujimon-San es muy fuerte y amable, fue un honor competir contra usted en el TGC.-Dijo Tachibana mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a su amigo y rival.**

Fujimoto solo se puso rojo hasta las orejas, jamás nadie le había dicho esas palabras tan dulces. Su corazon latió con fuerza y sin dudarlo se agacho para darle un abrazo a Hotaru.

 **-El honor fue mío.** -Contesto.

La hora llego, Tachibana por primera vez en su vida, le dio un beso en la frente a un amigo. Este sonrió y ella también, cada quien tomo su camino.

Tachibana abordo su avión, mientras Fujimoto se dirigía a los departamentos del sur, ahí buscaría al responsable del llanto de Tachibana.

Una vez frente al departamento de una patada tumbo la puerta y a zancadas camino a Masamune, que lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

 **-¿POR QUE VOTASTE A TACHIBANA-SAN DE TOY-GUN-GUN?.** -Grito seguido de un puñetazo que impacto a Masamune, este solo se quedó ahí sorprendido, mientras el sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su boca.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que Midori estaba afuera de la puerta escuchando todo.

-Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro, al momento que sus ojos verde-oliva se oscurecían, las cosas no podían ser mejor, ahora esa preciosa niña estaba desprotegida y sería más fácil hacerla caer. Después de todo Tachibana-Hotaru era su suya desde el primer momento que la vio.

Él se encargaría de corromper aquella inocencia y justicia que tanto deseaba.

Continuara.

Nota de la autora.

en esta Masamune y Yukimura no saben que tachibana es mujer, solo fujimoto y midori lo saben.


	2. Las sentimientos cambian

Un pueblo no puede tener dos Reyes. Pero si un Rey y Reina.

Midori-Nagamasa y Hotaru-Tachibana

Dos personas tan parecidas y diferentes a su vez.

Destructores en combate desde el primer encuentro del TGC.

Enemigos y amigos.

Una fuerza imparable si se combinan.

Desde aquel Combate-Cosplay que hicieron juntos, Midori lo supo, ella era su alma gemela. La mujer perfecta.

Inocente, bondadosa, ingenua e inteligente.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que sus vidas se unieran.

Pero la partida de ella a Estados-Unidos complicaba un poquito las cosas, claro ahora ella estaba lejos de Masamune y Yukimura. ¿Pero cómo contactarla sin delatarse?

Fujimoto, parecía la solución, usaría a su propio compañero como señuelo.

"Espera un poco más mi aniquiladora de almas"

 _"Yo corromperé tu inocencia"_

 _"Yo corromperé tu alma"_

 _"Yo corromperé tu luz y al final de todo, serás mi Reina"_

…

Febrero, Marzo, Abril, Mayo, Junio, Julio, Agosto, pasaron con mucha lentitud.

Tachibana poco a poco empezó a mejorar, las Videos-Llamas con Fujimoto, alegraban sus días. Él se había encargado de brindarle una calidez muy hermosa.

Incluso su aspecto mejoro un poco, había hecho crecer su pelo hasta el inicio de sus pechos y usaba un pequeño broche en el pelo. Sus ojitos verdes cobraron nuevamente esa luz que tanto la caracterizaba. Y su extraña manía de hablar en tercera persona se esfumo.

Esa noche Fujimoto le pidió que se conectara a las 22:00 pm.

Con cuidado tomo su portátil, y la encendió y activo su cuenta de Skype.

-Fujimoto-Takatora. "En línea". Hizo click en aquel botón y poco a poco la imagen de Fujimoto se aclaraba.

- **¡Buenas Noches, Fujimoto-san!** -Tachibana inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto.

 **-Buenas noches, Tachibana-san**.-El rey de asalto imito el gesto de la pequeña. Pues ambos sabían que siempre el respeto era la base de toda amistad.

Conversaron por dos largas horas.

 **-¿Asi que Haru-Haru, volvió a Toy-Gun-Gun?.-** Una punzada de dolor llego a Tachibana.

- **Sí, Tachibana-san. Los tres se presentaron en el TGC de este año.**

 **-¿Cuál fue el resultado?**

 **-¿Perdieron contra Once-Dogs?**

 **-Chicos.** -Unas lágrimas traicionaron a Tachibana deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Fujimoto sonrió de manera triste. El entendía aquel dolor de perder un combate.

 **-¿Tachibana-San?**

 **-¿Uh?**

 **-¿Usted ha vuelto a jugar?** -Takatora guardaba la esperanza de volver a verla disfrutar de los Survival-Games.

 **-Si. E vuelto, solo que ahora, soy una jugadora en solitario. Me sorprendí mucho al saber que aquí también se practicaba los juegos de supervivencia**.

Los ojos de Fujimoto brillaron de alegría. Al fin su amiga estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

 **-¿Que arma estas usando?.** -Fujimoto sí que era curioso.

- **Una G-380 Cicler. Es muy parecida a Gooemon-san, solo la cantidad de balas varían, esta tiene 10 balas por cartucho y su mirilla es manual.**

 **-Woooo. Tachibana-san está aprendiendo muy bien.**

-Las mejillas de Hotaru se sonrojaron un poco, desde que se convirtió en jugadora solitaria, sus habilidades mejoraron bastante. Incluso su puntería llegaba a ser tan buena como la de Yukimura.

Pero jugar en solitario, no era lo mismo que jugar en equipo. La soledad marcaba la diferencia.

 **-¿Cuándo Tachibana-san vuelva, tendré que tener más cuidado?** -Bromeo el Rey de asalto.

 **-Jajajaaja.** -Ambos rieron ante eso.

 **-Tachibana-san. Quisiera pedirle un favor.** -De pronto Fujimoto se puso rojo como un tomate.

 **-claro, diga.** -Tachibana lo miro curiosa.

 **-En tres meses habrá un seminario de Neuro-Pediatria, quisiera pedirle dos cartas de invitación y estadía en su casa hasta que los seminarios acaben**. Ahora si Fujimoto estaba al borde del desmayo, él era muy vergonzoso pidiendo cosas.

 **-Claro, ¿Pero por qué dos cartas de invitación?-** Tachibana no entendía esa parte.

 **-Una es para Midori-san**.

 **-Ah, ahora sí. Entiendo, claro, yo le pediré a mi hermano que les mande una carta de invitación.**

 **-Muchas gracias Tachibana-san**.-De verdad Fujimoto estaba ansioso se asistir a esos seminarios.

 **-¡Un favor más Tachibana-san**!

 **-Diga.**

 **-¿Podría ir a recogernos al Aeropuerto?**

 **-Con gusto**.-Tachibana sonrió de manera infantil. Al fin vería a su amigo.

 **-Que pase buena noche. Fujimoto-san, estaremos en contacto.**

 **-Hasta pronto.-** La antenita de Fujimoto empezó a moverse de manera enérgica.

Ambos se desconectaron de Skype y se fueron a dormir.

…

Al día siguiente Fujimoto dio el aviso a su sensei. Sin ser consiente Fujimoto estaba exponiendo a Tachibana ante un depredador.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, Midori y Fujimoto recibieron sus cartas de invitación y empezaron el trámite con la Visa, al ser médicos ya conocidos en Japón, se las otorgaron en solo 1 mes.

* * *

25 de Noviembre, el día de ir a Estados-Unidos llego. Fujimoto y Midori. Ahora estaban en el inmenso Aeropuerto de New-York. Fujimoto alzo un pequeño cartel naranja para que Tachibana los reconociera entre la multitud.

-Fujimoto-san, Midori-san.-Tachibana se acercó a ellos y les dio la bienvenida.

Sus ojos-azul-oscuro no se apartaron de Tachibana, estaba encantado, su pequeña había florecido completamente.

Tachibana se veía adorable con aquel suéter blanco y buzo rosado. Tan pura e inocente.

Fujimoto se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola de manera protectora, tanto Hotaru y Fujimoto ignoraron el peligro que Nagamasa-Midori, significaba para ella.

Recorrieron las calles de New-York, después de llegar a la casa de Tachibana, ahí su hermano los recibió encantado.

Miraron cada tienda, cada plaza. ¿Cuán diferente era la cultura Norte-Americana de la Japonesa?

A lo largo del Trayecto. Los tres tomaron fotografías y disfrutaron del encanto de New-York.

Midori se ganó rápidamente la confianza de Tachibana. Logrando sacarle bastante información.

Lo cual dejaba en claro que ella aún era inocente. Solo bastaba ver sus preciosos ojos-verdes.

Llegada la noche, disfrutaron de la comida de Fujimoto. Cada uno contaba con una habitación independiente.

En medio de aquella noche fría, todos descansaban en aquella casa, menos Midori, se había escabullido al cuarto de Tachibana. Ahora estaba ahí, viéndola dormir, ajena al peligro. A sus intenciones crueles.

 ** _"15 años una tierna edad para dar el paso de niña a mujer"_**

 ** _"15 años una tierna edad para disfrutar los placeres del sexo"_**

 ** _"Vaya ironía de la vida, todas las mujeres del mundo mueren por él, menos la indicada_**.

El avanzar del tiempo trajo consigo un frio amanecer. Todos desayunaban tranquilos

Tachibana se marchó a su colegio y Fujimoto y Midori se alistaron para el seminario.

 **"Vaya, excusa"**.-Pensó el emperador. Pero esa fue la única idea que pudo llevar a cabo. Uso las ganas de aprender de Fujimoto, para llegar a su niña sin levantar sospechas.

Asi la misma historia se repitió.

Pero noche tras noche y vivencia tras vivencia, algo empezaba a cambiar, Midori no era capaz de tocar a Tachibana, tuvo muchas oportunidades, pero verla ahí tan pura y dulce, lo frustraba de sobre manera.

Algo empezaba a cambiar en su mente. Ya ni siquiera se colaba en su habitación para verla.

No, ni siquiera podía ya pensar en lastimarla.

Ahora, solo una imagen de ella rondaba en su mente.

Tachibana vestida de blanco en un altar, diciendo: **Acepto ser tu esposa Midori-san.**

 _ **-Debo estar volviéndome loco,**_ pensó el pediatra. Y entonces al verla sonreír ahí mientras comían lo supo.

 **" _Se había enamorado de Tachibana"_**

 **" _Se había enamorado de su aniquiladora de almas"_**

 ** _-_ siento mucho lo que hice, Midori se disculpó en su mente.**

 **Había dejado que sus deseos tomaran control de él.**

 **Pero ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.**

 **"Casarse con ella"**

Continuara.

Okey no me maten, pero hasta midori merece cambiar. Es que es tan lindo el desgraciado.


	3. Enfrentando el presente y pasado

22:00 PM. El frió reinaba esa noche, la luna se ocultaba temerosa entre las nubes. Quien viera el cielo se daría cuenta que aquello reflejaba tristeza, solo las luces de los grandes edificios y casas iluminaban un poco la cuidad. Más los copos de nieves se encargaban de crear un contraste tan hermoso y mágico que desafiaba las leyes de la fantasía.

Hotaru se encontraba viendo Inframundo Guerra de Sangre. Tachibana gritaba emocionada cada vez que veía a David y selin pelear juntos y combinar sus fuerzas. Ella era seguidora de aquella saga desde pequeña. Por otro lado el joven doctor veía encantado cada reacción en su pequeña niña. Desde el brillo de sus ojos, su entusiasmo y esa hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en esos delicados labios rosados.

 _"Simplemente hermosa"_

 ** _-¡Increíble!-_** Tachibana grito emocionada al final del Film.

Midori solo fingió quedarse dormido, se moría por saber que haría su pequeña Shinigami.

 _ **-Midori-san… Midori-san… Midori-san.**_ -Hotaru se quedó quieta viendo a su amigo y rival. Sus pequeñas manos acariciaron su mejilla tratando de despertarlo. Pero sus intentos eran en vano. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver lo apuesto que era Midori durmiendo. Desde hace un tiempo sin que ella lo supiera sus sentimientos hacia el cambiaron con el beso en las aguas termales. Pero una parte de ella suprimía esos sentimientos, la diferencia de edades era mucha. 12 años marcaba una brecha que seguiría creciendo con el tiempo.

Sus ojos verdes reflejaron tristeza, mientras trataba de no llorar, sus caricias no pararon, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre aquella melena verdosa. Midori hizo todo lo posible por no abrir los ojos, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Pero algo lo detuvo en seco, una pequeña gota tibia cayó sobre su mano. Entonces lo hizo, encaro por instinto a Tachibana, sujetándola de las muñecas y acercando sus rostros.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué lloras Tachiban-Kun?-**_ Preguntó al momento que sus miradas verdes y azules se encontraban.

Tachibana quedo muda, presa de la vergüenza, tratando inútilmente de zafarse y calmar su llanto. Pero sus muñecas eran sujetadas firmemente por Midori, el cual trataba de encontrar su respuesta.

 ** _-¿Puede soltarme?_**

 _ **-No hasta que me des una respuesta. ¿Es por Masamune que lloras?**_ -Pregunto molesto. O más bien celoso, simplemente no podía aceptar que ella estuviera enamorada de Matsuoka o de cualquier otro.

-Tachibana enrojeció ante el significado esas palabras. Y con un sonoro grito dijo. _ **\- ¡NO!.**_ \- Mientras se esforzaba aún más por escapar, pero Midori acabo sujetándola en brazos y llevándola a su propio cuarto donde la deposito como una princesa y sin perder tiempo se posiciono encima de ella juntando sus cuerpos.

 _ **-Mi-mi-midori-san**_.-Tachibana solo pudo tartamudear ante ese acercamiento.

Midori lo sabía no había marcha atrás, era todo o nada. Con una ternura poco usual en él, sujeto el rostro de Hotaru y empezó a delinear sus pestañas y labios. Quedo embelesado ante la ternura que ella manifestaba, cerrando sus ojos y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

 _ **-Te amo.**_ -Dijo sin más.

Tachibana quedo quieta después de esas palabras, eso era un sueño o definitivamente el destino se burlaba de ella.

Abrió con temor sus ojos encontrándose con Midori.

Iba a negarse. Pero el mermo sus defensas, sello sus labios con un tímido y delicado beso. Ella solo se dejó guiar por su inexperiencia. Midori daba los pasos lentamente. Sus manos se deslizaban con delicadeza por aquel rostro y melena rubia. Esa noche solo hubo besos. No fue necesario consumar su amor tan pronto, él la esperaría hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y fuera su esposa.

Esa noche le demostró que sus sentimientos eran sinceros y sin malicias, también le pidió perdón y confeso lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Tachibana le concedió el perdón, porque sabía que él no mentía, con solo verlo y escuchar su voz lo sabía. Él cambio y lo hizo por ella.

Cuando el amanecer llego Midori se marchó del cuarto de Hotaru, dejo que ella descansara. Fujimoto y el hermano mayor de Hotaru no tardaron en llegar, disculpándose por no venir a dormir.

 _ **-¡La tormenta nos alcanzó!-**_ Fujimoto estaba avergonzado.

 _ **-Tranquilo, solo alístate, el ultimo seminario es media hora.**_

 _ **-Si Midori-Sensei.**_

Y justo en media hora ambos hombres partieron. Toneri fue al cuarto de su hermana y se tranquilizó al verla ahí.

Tachibana despertó ante el sonido de los pasos de su hermano.

 _ **-Oni-san.**_ -Hotaru se puso en frente de su hermano.

 _ **-Que sucede.-**_ Pregunto al ver que Tachibana se puso seria.

 _ **-Volveré a Japón.**_ \- Declaro firme.

 _ **-¿Perdón?-**_ Toneri casi se fue al suelo.

 _ **-Necesito volver a Japón. Recuperare a mi equipo.**_

 _ **\- ¿Estas segura, después de todo lo que paso, aun quieres volver con ellos? ¿Qué harás si Matsuoka se niega?**_

 _ **\- ¡GOLPEARE A MATSUOKA-SAN HASTA QUE ACEPTE!, ¡TOY-GUN-GUN ES MI EQUIPO. ¡NO LO DEJARE A SI SIN MAS!, ¡ESCAPE UNA VEZ, PERO SE ACABO!**_

 _ **-Enfrentaras el pasado.**_ -Toneri tenía miedo de que Tachibana pasara por lo mismo una segunda vez. Pero que opción le quedaba, era claro que aun quería a sus camaradas y que los Survival-Games eran su pasión.

 _ **-¿Cuándo planeas irte?**_

 _ **-En dos días. Volveré junto a Midori-san y Fujimoto-san.**_

 _ **-No será fácil y lo sabes.**_

 _ **-Peleare y no me rendiré.**_

 _ **-Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, estaré ahí para apoyart**_ e.-Dicho eso abrazo a su pequeña hermana brindándole todas sus fuerzas.

 _ **-¿Por si acaso tienes algo que decirme, aparte de todo esto?**_

 _ **-Eh…no.**_

 _ **-Segura.**_

 _ **-¿Sucedió algo con Midori-san?**_

 _ **-¡Claro que No!**_

 _ **-Te pregunto porque te siento diferente. Vamos Hotaru, dime que paso.**_

 _ **-¡Solo fue un beso!**_

 _ **-Un simple beso es capaz de mostrar cuan poderoso es el amor que ambos sienten.**_ -Fue su pensamiento.

Al final del día. Oficialmente Midori pidió la mano de Tachibana a Toneri, el cual dio su bendición. Fujimoto solo lloraba a mares, su Sensei al fin sentó cabeza. Pronto empezaron los planes. Ambos doctores regresarían a Japón con Tachibana y el enfrentamiento con el pasado daría inicio.

 _ **-¿Lista?.**_ -Pregunto Midori.

 _ **-Si.**_

Esa tarde en el Aeropuerto seria el inicio de una batalla muy grande que tendría que enfrentar. Solo que esta ocasión no estaría sola. Midori y Fujimoto estarían de su lado.

Continuara.


End file.
